Princess Christine Doe Meets Captain Jack Sparrow
by MissDepp4eva
Summary: A Princess with a secret identity meets Jack Sparrow, he needs to impress her family before he gets what he wants, will this stop him from being able to love her? And what happens when he falls in love with her wrong identity? T for safety no lemons


"But Ma!" I yelled as she thrust the dress into my hands.

"Don't but me, it isn't proper for a young lady." I rolled my eyes as she pushed me behind a curtain to change into. I threw on the golden dress and tied the lace.

"Mom, I want to go to that play!" I said as she pinned my hair up with a star fish.

"It's your job as a princess and you must come to this dinner. He is a pirate lord and you should feel honored to be meeting him…I don't remember his name though it was most uncommon."

"Mom, it's also my job as a friend to go to this play! I already missed Jessica's sweet 16."

"You're coming to the dinner I'll meet you down stairs Christine." I sat on my clam and opened the invitation again.

"You are curtly invited to see the Big Catch with Jessica Grape." I read aloud. I swam out to the hall way and was getting ready to make my way down the stairs when a big voice boomed over the entire house.

"We present to you Christine Doe the princess of the mermaids." A light shone on my face and I was forced to smile. I gracefully swam down the stairs and stopped in front of my mom and dad.

"As you may have guessed I was very annoyed at this time. Oh…have I not introduced myself yet? Well I'm Christine Doe the princess of mermaids and I'm going to be telling this story! I'm a mermaid (obviously) I used to go to school until I graduated last year and I live with my mother, Christina Doe, and my father, Jonathon Doe. Plus the cook, servants, and my personal dress makers. I hope you're enjoying my story trust me it gets better!"

"I told you I'd meet you down stairs." My mothers green bubbles matched her hair and dress.

"I-uh yeah." I said as a man walked up to me. He didn't have fins so he couldn't have been a merman, no gills so it wasn't possible for him to be a fish; but he was wearing the amulet that could make you breath under water in his hair.

"Hello, your highness." I had to keep myself from gagging at how fake he was acting.

"Hello. You must be the human who is keeping me from going to see that scary play for my friend's birthday." He looked taken aback and my mom pushed me forward a little bit.

"Shall we go to the dining room?" She asked rather aggravated. I swam into the dining room as the man swam awkwardly behind me. As I took my seat he sat next to me.

"You said a scary play, love?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Love? I'm not your love, and yes I did say a scary play…why?"

"Well I was also going to go see a play tonight but I'm here instead."

"Why are you here and who are you?"

"Oh. So your mother didn't tell you who I am?" I shook my head and he chuckled. I finally actually took in his complexion. He had kohl as an outline for his eyes; his talking bubbles were red to match the bandana that was holding back his dread locks, he had on a brown pair of breeches and a stained white tunic. He was smiling at me and a few golden caps shined up his mouth and I couldn't keep from smiling too.

"No, who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love." I didn't correct him as my mother tried getting our attention.

"Captain, Christine what are you two talking about?" I couldn't refrain from rolling my eyes. Jack was smirking.

"We were just talking about…"

"We were introducing ourselves more properly." Jack cut me off. I went to correct him but he gave me a look that told me to shut up. We made it all the way through the first course of our meal as Jack told my family and his crew of pirates stories about himself and his accomplishments when Jack asked my mother where the washroom was she told me to take him. I rose and led him towards the main hall way of the palace, it wasn't big but it was a good sized house compare to the other houses under the Caribbean.

"Are you ready to go see that scary play, love?"

"What are you talking about Jack?"

"You said I'm stopping you from going to that play well now I'm going to take you."

"Really? I know a perfect passage that we can use to get out of here!" I said excitedly.

"Ok, which way then?" I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards my bedroom.

"Come on!" I said as I entered. He looked around with interest as I pushed my bedside cabinet aside and revealed a big hole.

"Oh."

"Yeah, come on. Wait!" I said grabbing a fish scale purse and entering the hole slowly. There were two dark caves on either side of us.

"Ok which way should we go?" Jack asked me as I stood there remembering something rather important.

"Jack! We need to go home, now!"

"Why, love?"

"I need to be home by morning for something."

"Don't worry you will be." Jack said pulling me towards the right cave. Stalagmites and stalactites surrounded us along with bubbles coming out of holes in the ground, if you would call it that. The ground was a black stone with gray and white dust that probably chipped off the walls of the cave. I scooped some of the dust up and put it in my purse.

"I've never used this before it's usually only for emergencies…we might need this."

"For what?" Jack asked wearily.

"You'll see." We swam in silence for half an hour and finally came across what I was looking for. It was a gold wall with mer-language carved into it.

"Found the cave you have; now if you are worthy of entering you shall mix blood with the crustingables and put it on the entrance." I read aloud to Jack.

"Crustingables?"

"These." I said opening my purse to show him the white and gray dust.

"Here." He offered taking out a knife getting ready to cut his hand.

"No, I have to do it. You aren't a mermaid." He nodded and handed me the knife. I took it and sliced my upper arm, yellow 'blood' fell onto the knife. I squeezed the cut into the purse and mixed it with my finger than splayed it on the wall. Jack was still looking at the yellow cut when the mixture started to hiss and turn purple. Jack smiled as he pushed on the wall and we were in a sea opening. It was the entrance to a gigantic coral reef. The red, blue, purple, yellow, and green coral was a ground for a market place. Carts, buildings, and people. No humans like Jack, but mer-people, fish, octopi, shrimps, and lots of other sea creatures. I smiled, I usually wasn't aloud out into the city but I snuck out different ways.

"You don't fit in very well, love."

"Well you don't either." I accused.

"No, I mean your dress."

"Oh."

"Here." He handed me a knife.

"Won't my mom…?"

"We're already in enough trouble just go into that shop here and I'll wait outside." I nodded and walked into the shop.

"Hi can I help you?" A mermaid owned said to me.

"Uh, do you have a washroom?"

"Yeah, right back there." She pointed behind her back and continued to re-arrange the news-paper.

"Thanks." I swam into the bathroom and lifted up my 6 skirts and cut 4 of them off. I then proceeded to cut the sleeves shorter, break the heels off of my shoes, and pull my hair down. I swam outside and Jack was waiting there.

"Oh." He murmured. I smiled, my blonde hair was waving around my face and it must have been much longer than it was when it was up. I finished stuffing the extra materials into my purse.

"Jack, you have to fit in around here too."

"And how do I do that, love?" I walked up to him and took the starfish that I had been using to clip up my hair and stuck it to his cheek.

"Come on now, the theater is over this way." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the reef. We traveled for a short period of time when somebody grabbed my shoulder.

"If it isn't the princess." It was an octopus but he didn't look as friendly as the other ones in the street did.

"I-uh-yes." I gave a fake smile. Jack was standing next to me.

"Hey Ernie! Look what I got, the princess!" He called his friend over. Ernie was twice the size of the man holding my arm and four times as ugly.

"Do you know them, love?" Jack whispered. I shook my head violently, my mouth wasn't working correctly.

"Well, gentleman, I think Princess Christine and I are going to high-tail…fin…leg…out of here." I suppressed the urge to laugh at the confused and annoyed faces on the octopi. Jack took my arm right above where the octopus was holding it and gave it a tug trying to pull me away.

"Uh-Uh. I don't think so. You two are coming with us."

"No wait! I can get you jewels, shells, anything just let us go!" I said giving my arm another tug as did Jack.

"Shells? How about money!" Jack offered.

"What's money?"

"You know the stuff you use to buy stuff with…and I thought Elizabeth was thick." He muttered the last part as I wondered who Elizabeth was.

"We do that with shells under the water, Jack." I giggled.

"Oi! Shut it! The both of ye are coming with me."

"But think of all the shells, hospitality, please!" My voice was so shrill with panic that even Jack was cringing when I talked. Jack unsheathed his sword and put it to my neck.

"Relax, love." He breathed into my ear. My eyes were huge, and I was trying to look as scared as I could without laughing at the alarmed looks on their faces.

"I'll kill her if you don't move along!" Jack yelled.

"So? Ernie I don't think he'd really do it." The first one said. I flipped Jack with my flipper telling him to cut me a little and he seemed to understand. He sliced a thin line across my neck I flinched and tightened my eyes but none the less I was completely motionless trying to act scared.

"Please, he's going to" I swallowed thickly, "kill me. Go!" I said in a barely audible whisper as the two octopi backed away then swam as fast as they could away from us.

"Are you ok, love?"

"Yes, we're going to be late, come on!" I said pulling him forward. I pulled him for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes. Finally we came across a theater, sharks were guarding the outside, paparazzi sea creatures also surrounded the entrance, and mer-teens were lined up outside waiting to be let in. They were all wearing only a small bikini top with their tail fin. My eyes widened and Jack seemed to notice too for he said,

"You don't look like everyone else."

"I know!" I snapped. I went into another shop and cut the rest of my clothes off making it look comparable to what everyone else was wearing but still fancier. Now I was wearing my usual color (dark purple) fin, with a golden mini top. I clipped my blonde hair up so a few loose strings framed my face. I stuffed the rest of my clothes into the fish-scale purple purse and walked out side, grabbed Jack by the hand and stood in line immediately I was recognized.

"Princess Christine!"

"Over here Princess!"

"Hey Christine!" I answered the last voice because it happened to be the voice of my best friend, the Duchess Anna Splint.

"Hey Anna! This is my friend Captain Jack Sparrow, Jack this is my friend Duchess Anna Splint." He shook her hand and I suppressed a laugh.

"Jack you're supposed to kiss her hand." I whispered into his ear.

"Oh, sorry." He said bowing to kiss her hand. Anna blushed and for some odd reason I felt a little jealous. I grinned at her and she smiled back when she noticed I had noticed her rise in color. Jack put his hand around my waist to rest on my hip. My eyebrow rose and he leaned into my ear.

"The press is going to get a kick out of this, love." I blushed a deeper red. Anna smiled at us. Then she we were called up in line.

"Invitation." The shark asked.

"Oh, hold on." I rummaged through my clothes and handed the giant shark my invitation.

"And his?" He was very gruff sounding.

"My date."

"Enter." He moved aside. Jack smiled and we walked into the theater, there was a giant opening where you could clearly see the stage. I smiled as Jack led me to one of the middle rows where I could see Anna's red head bobbing around as she talked to Justin, the boy she has liked since the first grade.

"Date, love?"

"Do you want me to go and tell him other wise?"

"Never mind." I smirked and led him towards where Anna was sitting.

"Princess Christine! Is that you?" The annoying screech I recognized at once as Jessica's Grape said.

"Jess! How are you?" I said turning around.

"Wah- Wah!"

"Wah-Wah!" We said in unison as we kissed each other on each kiss, or let our cheeks touch.

"I'm good…and who is this?"

"This is my friend…uh…date, Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack this is my friend Jessica Grape, it's her birthday." He smirked at me and I grinned a deathly grin. He kissed her hand and I bit my bottom lip.

"Well Happy Birthday, we must get our seats, thanks for the invitation!" I said in a false sweet voice. Jack and I walked away and sat beside Anna who was still talking to Justin.

"Was I sensing bad vibes or was that from the man standing behind you?"

"Who was standing behind me?"

"Him." He said pointing to a merman talking to Jessica.

"Oh, Max, he's liked me forever!" I laughed at Jack's face.

"Anyway yeah, Jessica only invites me to theses parties because her daddy wants her to be friends with me." I laughed again, "In the seventh grade we had an ultimate war of pranks. Lots of fun it really was until we accidentally put a dead puffer fish on the teachers desk and tried to frame each other but obviously it didn't work so a 'truce' was called, it didn't work to exactly how we would like it but heck it worked a little we don't call each other names every time we see each other now." Jack looked at me amazed I could talk as fast as I could and say so much at the same time. The lights started to dim and everybody turned to face forward.

"Guess what?" Anna whispered as she turned to finally face me.

"What?"

"Justin and I are going out tomorrow!"

"Oh great! I'm so excited for you." Jack smiled as the play started and spooky music surrounded us. I shivered and Jack put his arm around my shoulders.

"That was great!" I said when the lights started to turn on. Jack smiled down at me; somehow I had ended up with my head leaning on his shoulder as he rubbed my side with the arm that was around me.

"Aye, it was wasn't it?" I smiled at him as we stood up. I shivered again.

"It's freezing!"

"Well, yes look at what you are wearing…or aren't wearing." I laughed and positioned the purse on my arm as we made our way towards the exit. We walked out side and lights shone in our faces.

"Christine!" My mother's voice echoed around us and the entire entrance to the theater went silent.

"Your highness!" Jack said. I looked down at my outfit and felt incredibly bare in front of her. Jack removed hi arm from around me and put his hands up to motion his innocence.

"What are you ding?"

"Coming out of a theater form Jessica's party." I said rather guiltily.

"Hi Mrs. D!" Anna said as she came out of the theater with her arm around Justin.

"Mrs. D?" She suddenly seemed alarmed that my mom was here. She also looked down at herself and blushed.

"Your highness! Hello Mrs. Doe, how are you tonight you did know that Christine and Jack were here?" Jessica screeched satisfactorily.

"Actually I didn't." My mom's gritted teeth showed me her true anger. Two sharks grabbed Jack and me by the arms as they sat us down in the carriage.

Knock-Knock-Knock. I sat up in my clam. I through on my night robe and swam to the door. Jack was standing there looking rather guilty.

"Hi, can I come in, love?"

"I-uh-hm-I-come in." I said to him opening the door wider.

"Love, I'm really sorry about tonight I didn't know and the play was great."

"I understand Jack you were just being a good friend now tell me why you are here under the water I mean."

"You know the story of the fountain of youth?" I nodded knowing that my father had it in his safe downstairs.

"Well, the only way to receive it is to achieve it! I came down here to impress your parents, get the fountain, become immortal, and sail the seven seas forever, savvy?"

"Yes, I see. Jack you must know that there is another group of pirates that are coming down here the day after tomorrow to also go after the fountain."

"Who?"

"Captain Hector Barbossa. Jack You've got to leave my room now!" I said as I felt a tingling on my neck.

"Why?"

"Get out!' I said pushing him away and locking the door. My fin turned yellow, my hair pink, I grew taller, and I fell limp on the floor. I had made my transformation of the full moon. I raced out the window in my bedroom and out to the shed where all the servants slept, as I usually do on full moons.

"Princess Christine is that you?"

"It's Rebecca when I'm a servant!" I said as they allowed me into the barracks. I pulled the robe tighter around me as I went to sleep on my bed but when I walked in the workers were all up and playing cards.

"Oh, hi!"

"Hey Rebecca!"

"Hey cook! Dinner was great by the way."

"Hello everyone! Well if you haven't guessed I have the very rare mermaid disease CAFM it stands for Change At Full Moon. Every full moon I turn into Rebecca Dubont sister of Michael Dubont the main butler up at Princess Christine's house. My parents know obviously, and Anna knows, plus all of the workers here. If we have a guest up in the mansion we tell them that I'm sick and I'm to stay up in my room. The maid goes in and pretends to be tending to me whilst I'm here in the barracks that were made for the workers when my grandmother and grandfather ruled. Well listen up because things are going to get a little different. Jack is going to be telling you what happens form his point of view for a little while. Well let's start up with the morning after I changed ok Jack?"

"Yeah Christine I got it, savvy?"


End file.
